


The Aftermath

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: After Ed Jerse and the tattoo, the tension between Mulder and Scully comes to a climax. What happens when it all spills out into the air?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Aftermath

"Not everything is about you Mulder. This is my life." 

She sat there hunched over with regret. She felt like a school girl under the gaze of her father but she would resist his remarks...as softly as she could. Because she cared for him. 

"Yes, but it's my..." 

He couldn't finish his sentence. The lump in his throat spread to a tightness in his chest. And he felt defeated but so did Scully. Nobody won in this situation. 

They sat there in silence. They had witnessed so many traumatic events with each other and were always there to pick up the pieces and give one another comfort. But how could they comfort each other now? When the gaping chasm between them opened further and further untill it threatened to swallow them both. 

They'd seen worse. Mulder knew this. And so did Scully. That's why they were both still sat there. To walk out on the other person at this moment would be obscene and cruel. 

They would sit in a solemn silence and grieve untill enough time passed that it would be ok again. But Mulder broke the unspoken rule and he broke the silence. With a sigh. 

She raised her eyes to look at him under her eyelashes cautiously. And saw that he was watching her face. His eyes were full of pain and longing. 

He had been looking at her bruises on her cheek. The ones Ed Jerse had given her. He wanted so much to reach out and gently stroke her cheek. The way he would in any other scenario. But this was different. She'd said it wasn't about him but he'd felt that she'd done this to him on purpose, to herself but as a reaction to him. To provoke him? To hurt him? Why? 

If she wanted to hurt him she could have just thrown all his porn tapes away or killed his fish or something simple like that. But to hurt herself, to put herself in danger like that, that was something entirely different. It had worked. Whatever she intended it had worked, now his eyes were on her and he would never be able to tear them away because of the fear of what she might do when he wasn't looking. 

Sometimes he hated himself for thinking these thoughts but he couldn't deny or surpress all his feelings all of the time. It wasn't humanly possible. Even for him. 

He had broken the solemn silence with his sigh and now he was staring at her with... Was that sympathy in his eyes? 

She couldn't take this anymore. He started to scoot his chair over to her slightly but she got up. It was her cue to leave. She didn't want or need an intense conversation right now. She was tired. Physically and emotionally. She had no idea how she was going to get through the work day ahead. 

She was standing. And she looked torn. Like she wanted to leave but couldn't. Like she was waiting for permission. To be dismissed? 

Mulder ached. "Scully. If you want to go home early today. You can." He said softly. 

"Okay. Thanks. Good... Good afternoon Mulder. " 

He sat there dumbstruck as she walked out of the office. Walked out on him. Good afternoon. She'd never said that in the whole time they'd been working together. What did that even mean? Good afternoon and goodbye? Good afternoon, our friendship is over? Good afternoon, I'm leaving the FBI? 

He sat there for a long time. Not knowing what to do exactly. "What the fuck?" He said out loud. 

Here came the anger. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He got up and kicked his desk and picked it half up with his hands ready to throw it against the wall but stopped himself and let it fall to the ground. He turned and rubbed his hands through his hair and over his face, clenching his jaw and breathing out deeply. 

This would not do. He needed to see her. He would not be calm untill he saw her. She would not be okay untill they resolved this. But what could be say or do to make this okay? 

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. 

Slamming it behind him and locking it. 

He walked purposefully down the corridor and felt like a man on a mission. He wasn't quite sure what his mission was but he needed to see her. 

At Scully's apartment. 

She was in the bath. She had cried her heart out already. And now she was trying to soak the sadness and regret out of her. 

She didn't hate herself for what she had done with Ed Jerse. She was human. She had needed to be touched. She was afraid. Her realisation of her own mortality had scared her. She had needed to feel alive. 

She didn't hate Mulder either. She just wanted to soak her skin and feel all the things that she needed to feel, without being judged and scrutinised and analysed and questioned. 

She remembered the hurt look in his eyes and she inwardly ached. She rubbed her eyes softly with her fingers and pretended it was Mulders eyes and forehead that she was caressing. She wanted him to be okay. She didn't believe in psychic connections but she hoped he was receiving some small form of comfort. How could he be? She rolled her eyes at her own sentimental stupidity. He was probably over there in his office flicking pencils into his ceiling with force and swearing under his breath. 

She imagined his mouth clenching and his lips. She touched her own lips. The other hand went under the water to lightly brush her nipple. She put her finger in her mouth and touched her tongue, she pretended it was Mulders. She wished he could see her right now. She didn't know how to make everything better with words but sometimes she had sublime ideas about what she would do with his body and hers if they were allowed. 

So many unspoken rules though. She was not allowed. She did not allow herself. And she was not allowed to love another either apparently. Neither was he. 

She took her finger out of her mouth and closed the door inside her mind on Mulder throwing pencils angrily. 

Her bruises reminded her of how she was alive. They were comforting in a way. 

She examined her wrists where they were tied. 

She heard a bang outside the bathroom. And footsteps. Before she could even react she heard him walking towards the bathroom with purpose. She moved in the water, hoping the sound would inform him of her state of undress so that he would not come in. She hadn't locked the door. She hadn't needed to. She lived alone. The only person who could barge into her apartment like this, the only person who would barge in like this, was...

"Mulder!" She said as he walked purposefully through the bathroom door. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"I did not give you a key just so you can barge in like this whenever you want." 

He looked at her. Clenched his jaw and walked out. She was shocked and confused. He came back in holding a chair. 

Her mouth dropped open. "What...?" 

He put the chair down as close to the bath as he could and sat on it. Her surprised face was almost comical, he would've laughed if it wasn't such a serious situation and he knew Scully too well to laugh at her right now. She would've kicked his ass, naked or not. 

He swallowed. This was either the bravest or stupidest thing he'd ever done. 

Her eyes were wide and she waited for him to explain his crazy inappropriate behaviour. 

"Scully. We need to talk." 

"We most certainly do not Mulder! Get. Out. Now. "

"Scully. I'm not going anywhere. We're gonna talk right now. " He took his blazer off and chucked it through the door onto her bed. He rolled his sleeves up to his arms as if he was on a particularly difficult case that required after hours work. 

She almost laughed at this. He was crazy. Did he not know she was naked in the bath right now. She knew better than to laugh though, it would lessen the impact of any authority she had in this moment. 

She reached over the side of the bath with her hand. Fumbling for something. "What?" Mulder asked her. "I'm looking for my gun." She replied flatly. 

This time Mulder did actually laugh a little bit. But he stopped himself before it turned into a full laugh. 

She glared at him. "What? You don't think I'll shoot you? For breaking and entering and...whatever this is." She gestured at him and the bath water. "I've shot you before Mulder and I'll do it again." She felt the harshness of her words and it hurt her. But right now all she wanted was to hurt him. To tear at his skin, to bite him, to tear that stupid suit right off of his stupid arrogant back and...

She breathed steadily. 

She was still reaching for her gun. He took her wrist in his hand and leant forward. He kissed her wrist very gently and deeply. And looked up into her eyes with a soft smile. "You're not going to shoot me Scully." 

She raised her eyebrows. "You shouldn't be so sure Muld..."

He moved in and kissed her open mouth. She had meant to resist but his lips and his tongue were so soft. And her body was a traitor. 

His tongue moved freely inside her mouth. He held her wrist with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, pushing her mouth into his and manoeuvring her as he wished. She had wanted to slap him at first. But the longer and deeper he kissed her she had changed her mind. She was going to fuck his stupid brains out and he would never barge in to her apartment ever again. Her whole body hummed with pleasure in the water. She moaned. 

She started to move forward. She was kissing him back now. Hard. Her tongue fighting with his. Biting and sucking his lips. He groaned with pleasure.

They both pulled back to breathe. 

She got up out of the bath water and stepped over the tub. 

Fuck you Mulder she thought. If this is what you want then this is what you'll get. Let's see if you can handle it. 

He looked up at her standing there completely naked and wet, dripping with water. And he could barely catch his breath. He sat there like some kind of offering to a goddess. 

He watched the water drop off of her and she stepped forward. Right into his arms. 

"Scully. We need to talk." 

She didn't want to listen to his bullshit. She stepped into him. She pressed her wet body against his face and chest. His long legs were spread out on either side of her as he sat on the chair. 

She invaded his space the way he always invaded hers. But this was times ten. She pressed herself against him and reached down and pushed the back of his head so that his face pushed into her wet breasts. 

By now his suit was soaking wet. And she didn't give a fuck. He was gasping. "Scully." He pleaded. Whispered. 

She rubbed his face against her breasts and her wet body. He breathed in her scent and kissed her tummy. His hands reached out and held her softly against him, touching her, squeezing her ass and pulling her into him. He licked her nipples. "Oh God. Scully." 

She felt frenzied and drunk on the feelings this encounter was provoking inside of her. His touch felt like fire. She could feel it deep inside her. She didn't care if she was making his suit all wet. Or his face all wet. 

She held his face tight and leant her face down to his hair and the smell of Mulder made her legs go weak and her pussy spasm. She was so wet for him. 

He pulled her onto his lap. So that she was sitting on one of his his thighs facing him. "Scully. We need to talk." 

For goodness sakes. She did not want to talk about what happened with Ed Jerse. She got up angrily and rolled her eyes. But he pulled her back down again with force. And wrapped his arms around her. 

She leant in and bit his earlobe with rage and passion. He shuddered under her. And she saw his eyes roll back. She licked his earlobe and his jawline and kissed his cheek. "I don't want to talk Mulder. I have nothing to say." 

He turned to face her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't read. 

"Then just listen. Please." He held her close, making sure she couldn't get up. 

"I want to tell you..." He reached in and kissed her again on the mouth, driving his tongue inside her. 

"...that I love you. And that you're mine...." He kissed her again. 

They both panted as he came up for her air. 

"...and I want to tell you that it's okay." He reached his hand in between her legs. And she flinched. He softly stroked her thighs. Her eyes widened in surprise. Silently pleading with him not to go any further, not to make her lose the last bit of control that she had. 

"...it's okay...whatever I did to make you want to do what you did. I'm sorry. And I probably deserved it. But you..."

She gasped as his fingers made contact with her pussy. 

"...you don't ever get to hurt yourself. Do you hear me? "

He swirled his fingers around her wetness. It made her arch her back and shudder in pleasure. 

"You don't ever get to hurt me by hurting yourself. I won't have it...do you hear me Scully?" 

Scully hips shuddered and jerked as he entered his finger inside of her. 

"I will not. Will not have you ever hurt yourself ever again. Do you hear me Scully? It's not going to happen." He leaned closer to her face. Breathing hard. She could feel his erection straining through his pants. His suit was fully soaked because of the naked trembling woman on his lap. 

"I just want to make sure that we are completely clear on that. This was not okay, Scully." He drove his fingers deeper. And she gasped in pleasure. Her body arching back in his arms and going stiff. He held her steady. 

His mouth was near her ear. "You've been a bad girl." He growled. "But you're still my good girl Scully. You're my good girl" he stroked her clit with his thumb as his fingers curled inside her and hit her g-spot. "You're my good girl." She couldn't stop herself. She came. All over his hand. Trembling and crying out. Riding his fingers. Her body convulsing and shaking at the waves of pleasure that crashed over her. 

He waited for the last shockwaves to subside and brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean. Scully was in a daze. She looked at Mulder. Felt his throbbing erection inside his pants digging into her ass. And leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth. She was his. She could no longer deny it. And it seems that neither could he. 

"I love you." She said. Trembling in his arms. From the cold and the aftermath of what had just happened. He took his shirt off and wrapped her in it. Holding her close to him. Rocking her back and forth, kissing her face. "I love you Scully."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted this to be a quick one. I had a particular scene in mind that I don't think belongs in a longer fic...🤔not sure. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. 😊👍
> 
> Wanted to write more but phones about to die. So must upload now.


End file.
